


Third anniversary

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: 26th may, Anniversary, I wrote it cuz I don't have my phone, M/M, idk what has happened but I didn't plan it to be that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: On May 26th was Em and Justin's third anniversary.So Em ofc called Justin to remind him about it.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Third anniversary

In the very morning of May 26th Justin was still sleeping peacefully,when the phone rang. He, being used to waking up on weird parts of day for even weirder reason, woke up immediately and took the ringing phone in his hand, leading to the bureau. Once he closed the door he answered the call without even looking who was calling him at this unusual hour.   
“JUSTIN” the voice screamed “YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?”   
Ahh, it was Manu.  
“Yes, love. It’s Tuesday-” Justin didn’t even have a chance to end his sentence.  
“No, it’s not what I mean” Emmanuel said “Think again”  
“I was about to say it’s May 26th” Justin ended what he had started.   
On the other end of the call, in Paris, Emmanuel sighed. And of course Justin heard it.  
“What’s wrong? I-” the Canadian asked.  
“You really don’t remember, do you?” Emmanuel sounded sad, almost dissapointed.   
Justin thought and tried to remind himself what important for his boyfriend could happen on this day, but he didn’t come up with anything.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t”   
Emmanuel sighed again.  
“Well, it seems like it isn’t as important to you as it is to me… three years ago.”  
“Three years ago what?” Justin asked.  
“It happened three years ago.” the French president answered.  
“Mhm lemme think….” Justin said and chuckled to release the tension, which occurred due to his lack of memory for the one, particular event. “On May 14th you became the president”  
“Yeah”  
“So it happened soon after that. Something positive….. I don’t have a clue what it could be”  
“G7 YOU DUMBASS” Emmanuel yelled “THERE WAS G7 IN TAORMINA, WE TALKED FOR THE FIRST TIME. WE KISSED FOR THE FIRST TIME. IT’S OUR THIRD ANNIVERSARY!”   
“AAAA!! Well, I thought we decided last year we celebrate the anniversary of G20…” Justin started, but got interrupted for the third time.  
“No, Justin. I’m not gonna celebrate the first time you touched my dick. Kissing is more...solemn.” Emmanuel stated.   
Justin laughed, but Emmanuel stayed offended.  
“What’s so funny? It’s disgusting you prefer celebrating sex to celebrating the first kiss…”  
“Disgusting?”  
“Yeah. By the way, it’s not my fault that we didn’t fuck on the first day. I wasn’t the one scared of jumping into the second one’s bed.” Manu teased Justin by reminding him the cruel truth.  
“You’re a… you wanted to fuck after few hours of knowing each other. And don’t count NATO, we didn’t talk.” Justin seemed to be offended, but didn’t give up.  
“I am a?”  
“You really want to hear what I was about to say?” Justin asked.  
“Yes, I do” Emmanuel answered.  
“You’re a slut.”   
“Excusez-moi?” Manu said, shocked.   
“You heard me. You’re a slut. If you wanted to..” he got interrupted again.  
“Mm, sorry, but you’re offending me that way, telling me I’m a slut, because I wanted to fuck on the 1st day ? You know how many people do it? By the way, you want to know the truth? I wanted to do it, because YOU seemed to be so into it and I wanted to please you. So…” this time Justin interrupted the French.  
“So what? You said I was scared and now you say I was the initiator. The truth is I wanted it to be a healthy relationship from the beginning, while you fucking jumped into my bed and offered your body on the first day, as it was all about sex and pushing my dick into your ass…”  
“I think the 2nd one is the definition of sex too, anal sex to be concrete, but sex. So you repeated yourself.” Manu said, interrupting again.   
“Oh whatever. Fuck you.” Justin was annoyed.  
“Fuck me by yourself” Emmanuel joked.  
“You see? You’re doing it again. You act like a slut.”  
“Oh shut up. You talk dirty too, don’t act like an innocent, pure man, who you’re definitely not. When we’ll finally meet again in person, you’re going to push me against the wall in the restroom even, tear my clothes off of me and fuck me without preparing me.”   
It was quiet for a moment.  
“That’s true.”   
They both laughed.  
“I- I should go to sleep, it’s almost 4 in the morning. Goodnight...eeee have a nice day, love.” Justin wished.  
“I can’t wait to see you, I love you” Emmanuel said.  
“Me too”  
“Which one?”  
“Both”  
They shared a laugh.  
“Goodnight Justin.”  
“Have a nice day Manu”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's 2 days late, but I was busy doing.... nothing.  
> Btw I wrote it cuz I was bored, so it's probably not very entertaining


End file.
